falloutfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Biblia Fallouta 4
Biblia Fallouta 4 jest czwartą odsłoną Biblii Fallouta, zbiorem dokumentów zawierających materiał tła pierwszej gry Fallout opracowane i napisane przez Chrisa Avellone'a. Ta część została wydana 25 lutego 2002 roku. Wszystkie notatki napisane kursywą pochodzą od redaktorów The Valut, nie od Chrisa Avellone'a osobiście. 'Intro:Forum dyskusyjne Black Isle Studios' Może to być pierwsza aktualizacja Biblii Fallouta, którą widziałeś na stronie Black Isle Studios, ale mam nadzieję, że nie ostatnia. Doszło do trzech innych aktualizacji umieszczonych na różnych stronach o tematyce Fallouta w Internecie (15 styczeń, 2 i 15 luty), które umieścimy tutaj niedługo, więc niczego nie stracisz. Zamieściłem kilka stron poniżej, więc możesz sprawdzić ostatnie aktualizacje, jeśli nie chcesz czekać. Dla tych z was, którzy nigdy wcześniej nie słyszeli nic na ten temat, Biblia Fallouta jest po prostu zbiorem ciekawostek oraz szaleństw ze świata gier Fallouta 1 i Fallouta 2 zebranych w jednym dokumencie przygotowanym specjalnie dla fanów. Niektóre z nich są nieco szorstkie, więc jeśli widzisz coś, co jest błędne, lub uważasz, że coś powinno się tu znaleźć, napisz do mnie pod Cavellone@blackisle.com a ja zobaczę co da się zrobić. Nie mogę obiecać, że odpowiem na wszystkie maile od razu, ale postaram się robić to w weekendy. W każdym razie, uaktualnienia będą teraz pojawiały się dwa razy w miesiącu (co drugi poniedziałek) na stronie Black Isle Studios, ale zazwyczaj możesz prędzej znaleźć je na fan stronach rozsianych w sieci. Dzięki za wspieranie Fallouta, Chris Avellone @ Black Isle Przenieśmy się w przód # Po pierwsze. Chciałem podziękować wszystkim, którzy wysłali informację o tym, dlaczego spodobała im się gra planszowa. Jeżeli chcesz dodać coś więcej, wyślij to na Cavellone@blackisle.com # Również podziękowania dla tych, którzy przesłali melodię - jeżeli masz coś, co wprowadzi Cię w dobry, Falloutowy klimat lat pięćdziesiątych, wyślij to również na wyżej podany e-mail. Zawsze przyda mi się nowa muzyka. # Nikt nie był mi w stanie powiedzieć, gdzie znajdywał się ten holodysk z ostatniego wniosku, więc zgaduję, że nigdy nie pojawił się w grze. Jeżeli uda Ci się przypomnieć gdzie dokładnie go znalazłeś, daj mi znać - to ważne, bym wiedział dla własnego spokoju, czy jest on kanoniczny, czy też nie # Jeżeli chcesz sprawdzić poprzednie aktualizację zanim zostały one skompilowane na stronie Black Island Studio, to możesz to zrobić na następujących witrynach o tematyce Fallouta. * No Mutants Allowed http://www.nma-fallout.com * Vault 13 http://www.valut13.net * Duck and Cover http://rpgplanet.com/fallout * Vault of the Future http://czech.vault13.net * French Vault http://frenchvault.vault13.net Przy tworzeniu listy stron internetowych nie sugerowałem się żadnymi sympatiami, zwłaszcze dla No Mutants Allowed, która jest moją ulubioną stroną. Jeżeli nie ująłem Twojej strony, nie traktuj tego źle, ani nie twórz teorii spiskowych. Jestem po prostu zbyt leniwy by szukać. Pytania, pytania W tym tygodniu mamy pytania, pytania i jeszcze więcej pytań. Zanim wdamy się w manifest z Saint Proverbius o tym, jak synteza termojądrowa działa naprawdę, o czym wiem mniej niż nic, zaczniemy z pytaniem od nieco mniej nawiedzonego fana Fallouta, Killian'a z Duck and Cover, en:Fallout Bible 4 pt:Fallout Bible 4 ru:Библия Fallout 4 zh:Fallout聖經4 Kategoria:Biblia Fallouta